The Affair
by Colitha
Summary: They sin, hate, lust, anger, and hurt each other. But they didn't know they could ever love each other until now.
1. the beginning

Disclaimer: we all know i don't own anything  
  
The Affair  
  
We had an affair. It was something I wasn't proud of, but I don't regret it either. I would do it again. I would never forget those small amount of moments we shared together. Thinking about them now gets me week in the knees. It even pains me to know that it was only an affair and could be nothing more.   
  
I remember the beginning of it all. I remember when I first really took notice of him. I remember when he really first took notice in me.   
  
It began the first night of my 6th year at Hogwarts. It was his, Draco Malfoy, last year. Draco was with Pansy, of course. They were the new big couple. They were the couple that everyone was scared of. People thought they were right for each other. Me, Ginny Weasley, thought they were wrong for each other.   
  
It was the night of the feast. It had just ended and people were making their way to the dorms. I was to caught up in my thoughts to go to bed. I strayed and left for the outdoors.   
  
I walked out the big oak doors and made my way to the lake. I sat under a tree and looked up to the stars that were scattered about. The wind was blowing my hair. The wind was tickling my skin. I closed my eyes and imagined that I was somewhere else. A place that was somehow delightful.   
  
I heared footsteps in the far distance after some time of being alone. I opened my eyes immediantly. Off in a far corner, Draco was walking around the grounds. He seemed to be deep in thought. I was surprised to see him there. He was alone and looked vulnerable.   
  
I was glad that he didn't see me. I watched him as he kept walking in his slow pace. I was wondering what he was thinking. I was wondering why he wasn't shagging Pansy somewhere.   
  
I didn't think of moving from my spot under the tree by the lake. I stood put and captured by his beauty. He was flawless to me. He looked like an angel in the moonlight.   
  
Suddenly, our eyes met. He had discovered my existence. His eyes contiued to connect with mine. I found myself getting scared. After all, he was going to be a death eater.   
  
He began to walk swiftly to me. I stood up and waited for him to reach me. I wasn't going to run away from him. I told myself that I was brave. That thought soon left my mind as he stood in front of me. His length towering over mine.  
  
"What r u doing out here at this time of night," Draco asked me in a harsh tone.  
  
"Same question to you," I responded.   
  
Draco then pushed me up against the tree. The branches and rough bark was digging into my back. I let out a little whimper and he let out a smirk.   
  
"You are scumb to me so don't think you have the right to question me," he spat in my face. "Oh, how I would love to hurt you right now," he contiued.   
  
"Then hurt me." He did nothing for a few minutes. I spoke again, "Do you not have even enough guts to hurt scumb."  
  
I enjoyed how I had angered him. I was glowing with the fact that he just stood there not able to do anything. As soon as I thought this, he made his attack.   
  
He pushed me once agin into the branch that was already stabbing into my back. He then pushed me into the ground while pounding my head into the hard dirt that surronded us. After I was on the ground, he spit on me as if I was dirt. I guess I had now become as low as dirt.  
  
"You deserve so much worse," Draco said as he put his heavy boot on my back and put a great amount of pressure on it which caused me to yelp. "You should be lucky that I didn't do worse."   
  
He soon left me on the ground with brusies. I learned that night that I should never question Draco. I learned that he was rough. I learned that he wouldn't take the shit I dished out. I learned to be afraid of him. But I also learned that he now knew me. I learned that he would notice me. I learned that this was only just the beginning.   
  
a/n: I hope to contiue this little story. I find it fun to write this. I hope you guys enjoy. If you wish for me to contiue then plz leave me a review. Until next time... 


	2. where our feet take us

Chapter Two  
  
I would see Draco pass me by the hallways of Hogwarts and give a sneer my way. I had to admit that he even looked good when he sneered. I would see him make a deathly face at me from across the hall when we were eating. It seemed that Draco had found new hatred for me. I would get a chill down my spine whenever he would look at me. My brusies that he gave would ache when he stared at me. I especially hated it when he would look at me when he was with Pansy. I felt myself wanting to hurt Pansy. I wasn't sure why and I kind of didn't want to know why.  
  
The days passed by slowly. Time began to move like a snail. I began to wonder how long our secret hateful glances would be going on for. I found myself loving the way Draco looked at me even if it was of pure hate. I found myself wishing that one day he might just look at me and I might see something other than anger towards me.   
  
I remember the next time he talked to me. I remember it clearly. I also remember how I wasn't expecting it. I remember fearing it.  
  
I was in a peaceful sleep. I was in a peaceful sleep because I was jerked awake for an unkown reason. My body decided to wake me without my consent. Once I was up, I couldn't fall back asleep. It was too early in the morning for my liking. I couldn't stand being in my dorm and listening to the rustle of the other sleeping girls in the room. I decided to take a walk around the silent sleeping castle.   
  
I walked around the hallways in my pj's which were made up of baggy sweat pants and a big shirt. My hair was in a messy bun. I didn't care to much of my apperance because i didn't think someone would spot me at this time of day.   
  
I roamed the hallways of the places unknown to me. I wasn't sure where I was going. I was exploring the castle and all of it's secrets. It felt great to be walking about. I hadn't even had my mind plastered on Draco which it usually was. I had a little smile creep on my face and then suddenly it died away as I turned a corner.   
  
Draco Malfoy decided that he would like to take a little walk around Hogwarts tonight too. Who would have thought? Once I saw him I wanted to run away but knew I was to scared to move my legs to do so. I stood rooted to my spot as he walked my way.  
  
"I should think you would be in bed," Draco commented.  
  
I was about to say something smart-ass but then I remembered that night when he hurt me. My mind soon rid the thought of what it was first going to say. I didn't say anything for a while because I was trying to figure out what to say to him so he wouldn't bother me anymore. I soon realized that I kind of liked his company even though it was of hateful feeling.  
  
"I am surprised you aren't in bed with some slut of yours. That's right, you and Pansy are the new couple. You wouldn't be in bed with a slut. You would be in a bed with some whore, jackass, dumb bitch." As my mouth began to speak, I knew I would regret my words. My mouth seemed to take over me in that moment. As I finished speaking, I was scared to my toes. I was sure he would do something cruel. I was waiting for him to do something evil of his nature.  
  
He made a smirk and then began to leave.  
  
"What are you doing? You can't just leave. You are suppost to do someting mean to me." I yelled at his back as he left.  
  
He slowly turned around and faced me once again.  
  
"You'll get what's coming to you," Draco said in a harsh whisper and left out of my sight.  
  
I became scared of what he might do to me. I hoped that he would forget about tongiht. I knew he wouldn't though.   
  
a/n: I love writing this. I hope you guys love reading it. Review if you want. Until next time...tootles 


	3. the kiss of revenge

Chapter 3  
The Kiss of Revenge  
  
The days slowly trickled by for me. The time passed with little hurry. I was waiting for Draco to take his revenge. Time had passed so much that I had thought revenge had swept from Draco's mind. It had gone from fall to winter and still no sign of Draco's hatred for me.  
I began to see little of Draco. There were no more sneaky glances. I hated myself for caring so much. But I had to admit that I did.  
Soon the month of December came upon the castle of Hogwarts. The grounds were mounds of snow. Cheerful kids playing outside. I was jealous that I couldn't be as cheerful as them. It even seemed Harry and his sidekicks were happier than me. I felt like wallowing.  
It was early December when things completely changed. It all changed with one walk. The late evening had swooped down onto the castle. I was bored just sitting up in my dorm. I needed to get out. I went for my life changing walk although I didn't know it would be at the time.  
I walked through the dark halls. I wasn't sure where I was and I didn't care. I just followed my feet.  
The next thing I knew, I heard a low husky moan. As I kept walking down the dark hall, the moans, panting, and other noises began to get louder. My face began to flush as I realized what was probably causing those noises. I turned a corner and saw a broom closet in front of me. I knew the noises were coming from inside there.  
I suddenly heard a low female scream. My cheeks turned even more red.  
I heard shuffling from inside the little closet. I wanted to run before the couple came out and saw me. The problem was that my legs wouldn't move. I seemed to be frozen to the spot.  
The closet door opened before I could move. There before me was Draco and Pansy.  
I first noticed Pansy. Her face was a look of mortification. Her hair was tangled and clothes were of a messy look. She ran down the hall trying to escape my staring eyes.  
Then I noticed Draco. He stayed where he was, not moving. He didn't look a mess like Pansy did. He still looked like a Greek God or an angel. It seemed nothing can ruin that image even if he was a demon on the inside.  
We stared at each other for a few minutes. I noticed him licking his lips. I knew in that moment that he had sought his revenge and he knew it too.  
What was his revenge? He had erupted jealousy from me. He felt he could make me his slave. I was afraid he was right.  
He walked closer to me. I walked back as he kept coming closer. I was soon backed into a wall. I felt defenseless.  
"I'm sorry you had to see and hear that." Draco finally said as he became increasingly close to me. His breath lightly gracing my cheek.  
"I'm sure you are." I spoke while trying to retain my courage.  
He gave a chuckle as I tried to move away from him but realized my back was to a wall and I could move no more.  
"I have you wrapped around my finger." Draco said as he snaked his hand to a strand of my hair and wrapped his long finger around it.  
"Are you sure you are not the one wrapped around my finger?" I questioned him. I had gained some of my bravery back. He made another evil laugh at me. I hated that laugh. A laugh that indicated that he thought he was better than the rest of us. I wanted to silence that laugh. I wanted to stifle it.  
I did. I kissed him. I kissed him good, full, and thorough on the mouth.  
Once my lips made contact with his, I feel in love with that feeling. I knew he liked the feeling too. Maybe our moans gave that away. Or maybe I could tell he liked it because his hands came around my waist and back to pull me closer to his body.  
Draco was the first to pull away from the kiss. Probably because he realized who he was kissing—a Weasley.  
His hands were still holding me close to him.  
I moved my mouth to his ear and whispered, "You are wrapped around my finger." I then began to nibble on his ear.  
He pulled me away from him reluctantly. He looked me in the eye and then whispered to me, "You're just a plaything."  
The next thing I knew, Draco had fallen to the ground from pain. It was pain from my knee hitting him between his legs.  
I found myself running all the way back to my dorm with silent tears down my face. The mantra of "just a plaything" flooded my head. 


End file.
